1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of addressing a random access memory having an address length of n bits so that it operates as a delay line having length of L memory positions, each of which can accommodate one multibit data element. The method involves the assignment of an available memory zone to any delay as well as the following recurrent steps:
addressing the memory zone by means of a read pointer in order to read a data element, PA1 addressing the memory zone by means of a write pointer which is situated at a predetermined distance from the read pointer in order to write a data element; PA1 preparing a next read pointer by means of an incrementation operation.
2. Prior Art
Such a method is known from the published British Pat. No. 2,115,588, notably from FIG. 15. The memory control requires four address data, that is to say a running read address, a running write address, a start address and an end address. The running addresses are compared with the end address. When the end address is reached, the start address is input as the new running address. Different delay lines can thus be simultaneously implemented in a memory, for which each time four address quantities must be retained. Consequently, a complex bookkeeping organization is required.